Chamas de uma Saudade Morta
by Simbiot
Summary: Eriol Giragizawa é um pintor renomado, mas esquecido pela sociedade japonesa. Ele tenta esquecer de todo o seu passado para se acostumar com a nova realidade de sua vida, com a qual ele nunca havia se acostumado. Para isso ele vai para um hotel na Escóc
1. Início

Chamas de uma Saudade Morta

Fanfiction

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Gênero: Romance

Por: Simbiot

Nota do Autor: Fanfiction AU, espero que gostem ^_^ É bem diferente dos outros que eu faço... Não costumo fazer fanfictions AU... Bem, se eu gostar vou começar a fazer mais ^_^

Era uma noite gélida em Kilsyth, Escócia. O pintor renomado. Num hotel nas montanhas frias, se encontrava Eriol Giragizawa, um pintor renomado que fora esquecido pela sociedade e decidira terminar seu acervo longe do Japão, pois tanto lá quanto na Escócia, era a mesma coisa, já que ele não tinha mais o mesmo apoio moral da sociedade.

 A lareira estava acesa, o silencio reinava no local tomando conta de tudo, inclusive do pintor.

'Oh... Minha amada Nakuru, até você se esqueceu de mim. Agora não tenho razão alguma para continuar vivendo.' Ele disse olhando para a pintura não acabada de sua amada. Quando havia conhecido Nakuru ele começara a pintar apaixonadamente o quadro que ele considerava o mais importante de sua carreira. Após todos os desentendimentos, aquela pintura não tinha mais valor algum, a tristeza tomava seu corpo cada vez que ele olhava aquele retrato não acabado da ex-amada dele.

'É isso mesmo, não devo viver mais, minha vida não tem sentido.' Ele disse, pegou uma espada vicking que decorava o quarto sutilmente, uma das decorações mais originais existentes, e apontou para seu peito, em direção ao seu coração que agora, simbolicamente congelado, batia muito por causa do nervoso, mas isso para ele não significava mais nada. Sua vida e sua morte eram a mesma coisa, tinham o mesmo significado: um grande nada.

Após tantas brigas e discussões com Nakuru, ele agora se encontrava numa sinuca de bico, sem ida nem volta, um triste fim.

Ou ele cometia o ato julgado mais idiota do que qualquer outro, ou vivia ociosamente, sem um porque, motivo ou razão.

Eriol Giragizawa já havia feito sua escolha e estava pronto para executa-la. Sua morte trágica e suicida estava prestes a acontecer.

'Vivi para nada, morrerei para nada. Sou um grande nada sem sentido. Adeus aos micróbios que sentirão minha falta.' Ele disse e fez um pobre e pequeno movimento. Quando a espada estava quase tocando seu peito, a campainha tocou.

'Mas que inferno! Quem poderia ser nessa hora?! Ninguém me conhece, não existe nenhuma possibilidade de esta campainha tocar! Devem estar me pregando outro trote! Não agüento mais!' Eriol começou a reclamar.

Ele andou vagarosamente em direção a porta. Se fossem os garotos escoceses que vivam pregando trotes nele, eles não perceberiam que Eriol estava em casa e de repente, tomariam um susto quando ele abrisse a porta e gritasse "Agora eu peguei vocês!" com a espada vicking na mão.

Então, a campainha tocou mais uma vez, e ele já estava muito perto da porta. De um súbito, ele abriu a porta e gritou:

'AGORA EU PEGUEI VOCÊS SEUS INSENSÍVEIS IDIOTAS!' Com a espada vicking na mão direita, rubro de raiva.

'Senhor, eu só vim aqui para perguntar se o jantar deve ser trazido aqui ou se o senhor prefere jantar lá no hall... Por favor, não me mate!' Uma das atendentes disse, atônita e com medo.

'Me... Me desculpe... Por favor... Eu gostaria que o jantar fosse trazido aqui.'

'Tudo bem... O senhor é o misterioso Eriol Giragizawa... Não é aquele pintor famoso?' A atendente perguntara aliviada, mas ainda assim atônita, prestigiando a imagem do seu ídolo.

'Você... Você se lembrou de mim?'

'Mas é claro! Quando Eu costumava ir nas suas exposições... Poxa vida, Sr. Giragizawa, por que parou de pintar?'

'Na verdade... Eu não parei... Não mais... Bem, isso não importa no momento. Qual é o seu nome?'

'É Tomoyo... Tomoyo Dadouji.'

'É um belo nome. Você é muito bonita...'

'Obrigada... Vindo do senhor... Isso vale muito.' Tomoyo disse, pulando de alegria por dentro, seu ídolo havia a elogiado, seu dia já estava ganho. E podemos dizer o mesmo do renomado pintor Eriol Giragizawa.

Tomoyo virou um pouco a cabeça a ponto de conseguir ver o lindo quadro que Eriol havia acabado de pintar.

'Nossa! Não acredito que o senhor estava pintando antes de eu chegar!'

'Bem... Não exatamente... Eu estava fazendo outra coisa, mas agora é melhor esquecer isso.'

'A propósito, o que o senhor fazia com a espada de decoração na mão?... Não querendo ser chata... É que o senhor não deveria mexer nela...'

'Ah, nada de importante, vou colocar ela no lugar, não se preocupe.'

'Bem, então está certo... O jantar será trazido aqui assim como o senhor desejara.'

'Certo, obrigado, Tomoyo.'

'De nada, até mais tarde.'

'Até mais tarde.'

Tomoyo saiu e fechou a porta. A vida de Eriol tinha mudado totalmente naquele momento. Ele via uma nova razão de vida.Vira ele que não deveria fazer aquele ato tão estúpido naquele momento.

'É... Talvez eu realmente deva colocar esta espada no lugar onde ela normalmente se encontra...'

Quando o sol começou a se por, o jantar veio para o seu quarto como havia sido combinado. No dia seguinte, o inverno ainda não havia perdoado a humanidade, as chamas da lareira ainda queimavam quietamente. O sol hesitava em aparecer, o inverno era mais forte.

Era de manhã, Eriol tinha acordado cedo e não tinha nada para fazer. O ócio mais uma vez tomava conta de sua vida, então ele decidiu descer até o salão principal do hotel, lá ele poderia ao menos ver pessoas passando e vivendo suas vidas, consideradas por ele inúteis após a separação com sua mulher, mas não mais agora, que ele via uma razão para viver.

Sua vida estava uma verdadeira bagunça, uma vida de altos e baixos, qualquer outra pessoa não teria uma linha vital tão oscilante.

Ele acordou muito cedo e por isso o sol teimava em nascer, naquela época do ano ele nascia muito fraco, não para trazer calor, mas somente claridade. A única pessoa que se encontrava na recepção era o atendente, por falta de opção, Eriol foi conversar com ele. Não dizendo que ele é menos do que qualquer outro, mas somente por que não deve ser tão interessante conversar com uma pessoa que se situa no mesmo lugar o dia inteiro, tomada pelo tédio.

'Olá... Bom dia.'

'Bom dia. O café da manhã será servido a partir das seis.'

'Sim, eu sei... Só queria conversar um pouco. Lá em cima é muito tedioso as cinco da manhã... Achei que descer aqui e conversar com alguém seria uma boa idéia.'

'É... Aqui também não está às mil maravilhas... Bom, de qualquer forma, eu também estava sem fazer nada... O senhor não é daqui, é?'

'Não, eu venho do Japão... O lugar onde o sol nasce mais cedo...'

'Sim, é um prazer tê-lo aqui na Escócia... Você está aqui viajando? Por que escolheu Kilsyth?'

'Aqui parece ser um local calmo... Estas montanhas são ótimas para o relaxamento, mas eu não estou viajando, pretendo ficar aqui na Escócia...'

'Por que não vai mais morar no Japão?'

'Eu era um pintor muito famoso, mas todos me esqueceram... Eu vivo para pintar... E o pior de tudo não é isso... Eu pinto para viver... Se eu não vender quadros, não terei uma renda mensal... Eu já pensei em tudo, até no sepulcro... Agora vou tentar começar uma nova carreira aqui na Escócia.'

'Bem, seja muito bem vindo. O meu nome é Shaoran. Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, é só vir aqui, ou se não chame uma de nossas atendentes e camareiras.'

'Sim, é um prazer conhece-lo. Falando em atendentes... Uma delas se chama Tomoyo, ela me chamou a atenção...'

'Então foi recíproco, ela disse para todos os atendentes internos do hotel que ficou conhecendo um tal pintor famoso... Acho que está tendo boa sorte.'

'É muito bom saber disso, muito obrigado, Sr. Shaoran.'

'De nada, qualquer coisa nos chame que iremos ajuda-lo. O café da manhã começou a ser servido agora.'

'Obrigado, vou para o refeitório.'

'Certo, aproveite sua estadia.'

'Obrigado!' Eriol disse e foi andando lentamente em direção ao refeitório, ele não tinha mais nada para fazer o dia inteiro, então podia se mover o quão lentamente quisesse.

A vida para ele era realmente uma total tranqüilidade. Tinha o dinheiro que havia guardado numa poupança durante anos, e agora havia finalmente resolvido gastar. Então podia ficar um bom tempo naquele hotel nas montanhas. Havia somente duas coisas que o ligavam ao pintor famoso que ele era antes. Esse dinheiro na poupança que ele havia guardado, vendendo centenas de quadros e aquele quadro não acabado de sua antiga amada. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para esquecer aquela vida, estava tentando se conformar com o fato de que ele não a teria mais, e para isso ele tinha que acabar com todos os resquícios que provavam que aquela vida havia existido.

 Chegando no refeitório, ele foi em direção ao buffet. Lá, havia tudo o que era imaginável, comidas de todos os tipos e sabores. Aquele era realmente um hotel muito fino e caro da Escócia, por isso teria que fazer jus ao preço, proporcionando aos hóspedes todo o conforto e luxo possível.

Quando ele pegou toda a comida que gostaria de comer, ele se sentou em uma das mesas e de repente, Tomoyo chegou para a sua nobre companhia.

  
Pessoal, este foi o capítulo 1, como vocês devem ter percebido, eu cortei bem no meio de uma cena importante ^_^ Não me odeiem por isso ^_^ O capítulo dois vem por aí logo!

The chapter two is coming!


	2. Fim

Chamas de Uma Saudade Morta

Fanfiction

Animê: Card Captor Sakura

Legenda:

'Fala'

-Pensamento-

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao CLAMP e não a mim.

Era muito triste para qualquer ser humano tomar café da manhã sozinho, este é o estereotipo de solidão. Eriol estava já conformado com sua condição quando Tomoyo chegou perto de sua mesa e com um sorriso meigo, disse a ele:

'Estou de folga hoje... Posso me sentar com você, Senhor Eriol Giragizawa?'

'Mas é claro. É um prazer ter a sua companhia.'

'Muito obrigada. O prazer é todo meu. Fico muito feliz de conhecer um pintor tão famoso quanto o senhor, mas acho que estou sendo muito ousada, não deveria ter este tipo de relação com os hóspedes deste hotel.'

'Não se preocupe com isso, eu não direi nada a ninguém.' Eriol disse, com um sorriso no misterioso no semblante.

'Bem, saudações a parte, gostaria de saber como você soube da minha existência.'

'Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me mostrou algumas pinturas suas. Posso chamar o senhor de "você?'

'É claro que sim.'

'Bem, desde então, fiquei curiosa quanto a sua história, então comecei a pesquisar sobre a sua vida.'

'Nossa, você não sabe o quão grande é o ânimo que você me trás. Fico muito feliz de saber que você tem pesquisado sobre a minha vida.'

'É que eu me interesso muito pela arte. Mas eu pensei que você tinha parado de pintar, eu estava enganada, quando entrei no seu quarto ontem, vi que você tinha pintado mais alguns quadros.'

'Sim, é verdade, mas eu parei de pintar profissionalmente. Hoje em dia eu só pinto por esporte.'

De repente, passou um homem muito grande e forte, grosso e mal educado, gritando para Tomoyo:

'Menina, vai trabalhar, sua folga acabou há dez minutos!'

'Oh, me desculpe senhor!' Ela disse e se virou para Eriol, dizendo 'Este é o meu chefe, eu tenho que trabalhar, até mais tarde.'

'Até mais tarde.'

-Nossa... Que pessoa interessante... Nunca pensei que seria reconhecido pelas minhas obras ainda hoje, e num país tão diferente... Quem diria, realmente, enquanto há vida, há esperança... Não... Eu digo mais: Sempre há esperança!- Eriol pensava tranqüilo e muito mais contente. Haviam sobrado restos de sua vida de antigamente, ele percebera naquele momento.

Ele havia terminado seu café e voltara para o seu quarto. Lá, ele olhava fixamente para o retrato não terminado de sua ex-amada. Algo nele o atormentava. Ele não sabia por que ainda guardava aquele retrato com ele. Talvez por que fosse uma das únicas ligações entre ele e o pintor renomado, com uma mulher linda e uma casa almejada por mais da metade da população mundial, e o que ele era naquele momento, um homem como qualquer outro que passava férias na Escócia para esquecer suas mágoas.

Resolvera então deixar aquele quadro lá e dar uma volta pelo hotel. Aquele hotel era muito grande, luxuoso, mas a parte de fora era muito fria, por isso ele vestiu um sobretudo marrom escuro, sobre suas roupas um tanto originais, mas ainda assim não quentes o suficiente.

Nevava muito quando Tomoyo, que estava em seu horário de trabalho se encontrou pela terceira vez com Eriol.

Quando ela chegou e avistou-o, ele estava virado de costas, olhando o céu e a paisagem branca de neve.

'Sr. Eriol...' Ela disse, olhando para suas costas.

'Eu já disse para você não me chamar de senhor.' Ele disse, e só então virou.

'Me desculpe... É que eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Eu... Bom... É meio difícil para mim, ter que dizer uma coisa dessas...'

'Não se preocupe, eu vejo que agora que dei uma volta na minha vida, também penso a mesma coisa que você.'

'Bem... Eu...'

'Querida Tomoyo... Quando me encontrava no fundo do inferno mental, pensando em cometer algo tolo, sem minha fama e sem o amor que o povo sentia por mim... Quando tudo para mim era nada, e nada era tudo... Pois nada mais existia, eu me vi na frente de um caminho doloroso... Eu não tinha outra escolha, teria que passar para o outro lado, ou eu acabava com a minha vida, ou viveria para nada, no ócio. Mas daí eu vi você, e outro caminho se abriu na minha frente... O que era um caminho terrível e de sofrimento se tornou uma bifurcação. Agora eu posso escolher o caminho que vou trilhar. E já fiz a minha decisão.'

'E qual é a sua decisão, Eriol?'

'Eu te amo, Tomoyo. Vamos sair daqui, eu vou voltar a vender meus quadros, vamos começar do jeito certo, do começo!'

'Graças a Deus você me entende, Eriol, finalmente eu achei alguém... Eu também te amo! Vamos sair deste lugar de sofrimento e tristeza logo!'

'Sim, mas antes, tenho que fazer uma coisa.' Ele disse, e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Desceu então rapidamente com um quadro em mãos e fez uma fogueira na neve. Então, disse solenemente:

'Aqui eu encerro esta vida de erros, deixando este legado totalmente errôneo para os aventureiros que quiserem pesquisar.' E jogou o quadro no fogo. Só então Tomoyo pode ver que aquele era o quadro não terminado de sua ex-amada.

O lugar para onde Eriol e Tomoyo foram é um mistério até hoje. Dizem que Eriol conseguiu toda a sua fama de volta, mas agora estava mais feliz do que nunca. Não pela fama, que era uma mera conseqüência, mas por que tinha sua cara metade em seus braços.

Assim, o último quadro de Eriol Giragizawa se chamava "Tomoyo", e retratava a mesma, sua amada que lhe acompanharia até a morte.


End file.
